eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ramsay Schnee
Ramsay Schnee ist der Bastardsohn von Lord Roose Bolton. Ramsay wird etwa im Jahr von seinem Vater legitimiert. thumb|300px|Iwan Rheon als Ramsay in der HBO-Serie Charakter & Erscheinung :Siehe auch: Bilder von Ramsay Schnee Ramsay wird als hässlicher Mann beschrieben, selbst wenn er sich vornehm kleidet. Er hat grobe Knochen, hängende Schultern und eine Fleischigkeit, die fast schon an Fettleibigkeit erinnert, dazu trägt er einen Granat in Form eines Bluttropfens im rechten Ohr. Seine Haut ist rosa und fleckig, seine Nase breit und sein Mund klein, seine Haare sind lang und dunkel. Sein Mund ist breit und fleischig, aber am auffälligsten an ihm sind seine Augen, die stark an die seines Vaters erinnern: klein, eng stehend und eigenartig hell, fast farblos. Ramsay ist ein Sadist, gewissenlos und grausam. Er findet Gefallen in der alten Bolton-Tradition, Menschen zu häuten. Sein eigener Vater hält ihn für verdorben und missraten. Ramsays bevorzugte Foltermethode neben der Streckbank, dem Auspeitschen und den Wunden zufügen ist es, Finger oder Zehen zu häuten und dann abzuwarten, bis das Fleisch darunter langsam trocknet und schließlich schwärt. Der Schmerz, der das Häuten begleitet, treibt den Gequälten dann in den Wahnsinn, und früher oder später bittet er darum, das man ihm das entsprechende Körperteil abschneidet, nur damit der Schmerz aufhört. Als Theon einmal versucht, sich statt zu bitten den Finger selbst abzubeißen, wird Ramsay so wütend, dass er ihm zur Strafe zusätzlich eine Zehe abschneidet. Lady Donella Hornwald ist der Meinung, der Junge habe Verstand, doch sei er genauso grausam. Zusammen mit seinem Diener Stinker ginge er auf die Jagd, und es heißt, sie würden nicht nur Wild jagen, sondern auch Menschen. Er hat sich ein Rudel tödlicher Jagdhunde herangezüchtet, die von Theon Graufreud die Mädchen des Bastards genannt werden. Er hat die Hunde nach Mädchen benannt, die er auf der Jagd vergewaltigt und getötet hat und die ihm dabei besondere Freude bereitet haben. Sie wurden außerdem darauf abgerichtet, Wölfe zu töten. Biographie Ramsay ist das Produkt einer Vergewaltigung von Roose Bolton an einer einfachen Frau eines Müllers. Lord Roose Bolton sah Ramsays Mutter zum ersten Mal auf einer Fuchsjagd am Tränenwasser und begehrte sie sofort, da sie kräftig und für eine Frau aus dem Gemeinen Volk hübsch war. Sie war die Gemahlin eines alten Müllers, der doppelt so alt war wie sie. Lord Roose behauptet, König Jaehaerys I. Targaryen habe zwar das Recht der Ersten Nacht abgeschafft, um seine zänkische Königin Alysanne Targaryen zu besänftigen, aber im Norden, wo der Glauben an die Alten Götter herrsche, würden auch die alten Sitten noch gelten. Lord Roose fand, der Müller habe die Ehe ohne seine Erlaubnis abgeschlossen, was er als Betrug auslegte und den Müller hängen ließ. Noch unter dem Baum, an dem der Müller dann hing, habe er die Frau vergewaltigt, doch sei es alles in allem enttäuschend gewesen, und zu allem Überfluss habe sein Lieblingspferd bei der Rückkehr nach Grauenstein angefangen zu hinken, sodass es letztendlich ein schlechter Tag gewesen sei. Ein Jahr später sei die Frau dann mit Ramsay nach Grauenstein gekommen und habe behauptet, es sei sein Kind, und einzig weil Lord Roose seine Augen in dem Kleinen wiedererkannte, ließ er weder das Kind in einen Brunnen werfen noch sie auspeitschen. Die Frau erklärte, ihr Schwager habe sie fortgejagt, als er die Augen erkannt habe, und das wiederum ärgerte Lord Roose, sodass er zu der Mühle zurückkehrte und dem Schwager die Zunge herausschneiden ließ, damit er nicht nach Winterfell gehen und Lord Rickard Stark von seinen Taten berichten konnte. Lord Roose schickte der Frau fortan jedes Jahr ein paar Ferkel, Hühner und einige Kupfersterne und verlangte von ihr, dass sie ihrem Sohn nie erzählen sollte, wer sein Vater ist. Als er älter wurde, kam Ramsays Mutter nach Grauenstein und beschwerte sich darüber, dass ihr Sohn immer wilder würde, daher forderte sie einen Diener, der ihr bei der Erziehung des Jungen helfen sollte. Lord Roose schickte ihr seinen Diener Stinker im Scherz mit, einen vitalen und starken Mann, den allerdings ein permanenter unnatürlicher Gestank umgab, dessen Ursache sich niemand erklären konnte. Stinker freundete sich trotzdem schnell mit Ramsay an und sie wurden unzertrennlich, wobei Lord Roose sich nicht sicher ist, ob nun Ramsay Stinker oder Stinker Ramsay verdorben habe. Als Domeric Bolton, Lord Roose' einziger leiblicher Sohn, erfuhr, dass er einen Bastard-Halbbruder hatte, wollte er ihn kennenlernen, obwohl sein Vater es ihm verboten hatte. Er ritt den Tränenwasser hinauf, um Ramsay zu begegnen, und kurz später starb er, laut Maester Uthor an einer Darmkrankheit, was Lord Roose aber nicht glauben kann. Trotzdem nahm er ihn am Hof von Grauenstein auf. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königslande Auf dem Erntefest von Winterfell berichtet Lady Donella Hornwald, dass Ramsay seine Männer nach Grauenstein zusammenrufe. Sie fürchtet, dass er ihre Länder angreifen will, da er ihr auch keine Auskunft über den Grund für das Zusammenrufen der Männer geben will. Ramsay selbst kommt der Einladung aus Winterfell nicht nach. Ramsay entführt Lady Donella auf deren Rückreise von Winterfell und heiratet sie noch in derselben Nacht, obwohl er deutlich jünger ist als sie. Gleichzeitig besetzt Lord Wyman Manderly Hornwald, um die Ländereien vor Haus Bolton zu schützen, wie er behauptet. Ser Rodrik Cassel reist in den Osten, um die Sache zu klären. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Ramsay sperrt Lady Hornwald nach ihrer Heirat, die mit einem Septon vor einem Herzbaum zelebriert wurde, in einen Turm und lässt sie verhungern. Vor ihrem Tod unterzeichnet sie noch ein Testament, das Ramsay zum Erben macht. Ser Rodriks Männer erschießen einen Mann, den sie für Ramsay Schnee halten. Dann entdeckt Ser Rodrick Lady Donella, die inzwischen elendig verhungert ist. Sie bringen einen weiteren Mann, den sie für Stinker halten, der aber in Wirklichkeit Ramsay ist, als Gefangenen nach Winterfell. Ramsay hatte Lady Donella sogar ihre eigenen Finger essen lassen. Roose Bolton schreibt an Schnellwasser, dass er froh sei, Ramsay losgeworden zu sein, da er völlig missraten und eine Gefahr für alle weiteren Nachkommen von Lord Roose sei. Als Theon Graufreud Winterfell in einem Handstreich einnimmt, wird er Theon vorgeführt. Er erklärt, sein Name sei Heke und er habe dem Bastard von Grauenstein gedient. Er beeindruckt Theon mit seinem wachen Verstand und Theon nimmt ihn daraufhin in seine Dienste auf. Als Bran, Rickon, Osha, Hodor, Meera und Jojen Reet aus der Burg fliehen, bestimmt Theon eine Gruppe von Nordmännern und Eisenmännern, die im Morgengrauen auf die Jagd nach ihnen gehen, darunter ist auch "Stinker", der einen Wildschweinspieß mitnimmt und einen vollgestopften seltsamen Sack. thumb|300px|Auf der Suche nach Bran und Rickon (von Marc Simonetti ©FFG) Am Ende der erfolglosen Suche unterbreitet er Theon einen Plan: in dem Sack hat er etwas Fell, Wolle und eine Wolfskopfbrosche aus Silber. Er behauptet zu wissen, dass die Kinder in der Alten Mühle am Ahornwasser seien. Theon nimmt daraufhin Aggar, Gelmarr, Rotnase und ihn mit dorthin und schickt den Rest zurück nach Winterfell. Sie töten dort zwei Müllersjungen und ihre Mutter, trennen die Köpfe der Jungen ab, Ramsay häutet die Gesichter, dann teeren sie sie und geben sie als Bran und Rickon aus. Zurück auf Winterfell sterben in den folgenden Tagen die drei Eisenmänner, die Theon geholfen haben, und am Ende macht Theon Farlen für die Morde verantwortlich, obwohl er sie selbst hat umbringen lassen. Nachdem Asha Theon ihre Unterstützung verweigert und wieder abreist, bietet Ramsay Theon an, mit ein paar Münzen 100 oder 200 Männer anzuheuern, die er "kennt". Theon ist so verzweifelt, dass er ihn losschickt. Er kehrt mit 600 Grauenstein-Männern gerade noch rechtzeitig nach Winterfell zurück, als die Burg, in der nur noch 17 Eisenmänner an Theons Seite kämpfen wollen, von 1000-2000 Nordmännern unter Ser Rodrik belagert wird. Als Ser Rodrik Ramsay, der eine schwarze Rüstung und einen roten Helm trägt, die Hand zum Gruß entgegenstreckt, schlägt dieser mit seinem Schwert zu. Es kommt zur Schlacht von Winterfell, in der die Boltons die restlichen Nordmänner überraschen und vernichten. Anschließend präsentiert der Ritter mit dem roten Helm Theon die Leichen von Ser Rodrik, Cley Cerwyn und Leobald Tallhart und erhält dadurch Einlass in die Burg. Er gibt sich als Ramsay Schnee zu erkennen und erklärt Theon, was mit dem echten Stinker passiert sei, bevor er seine Belohung fordert: nun will er sich nicht mehr mit Palla begnügen, sondern fordert Kyra, die Theons Bett teilt. Als Theon sich weigert, schlägt ihn Ramsay nieder und die Boltons töten die restlichen Eisenmänner und plündern Winterfell. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Am Tag des Todes von Lord Hoster Tully erscheint eine Delegation der Freys auf Schnellwasser, um Robb Stark ein neues Bündnisangebot zu machen. Außerdem berichten sie von einem Brief der beiden Walders, die schreiben, dass Theon Winterfell niedergebrannt hätte und Ramsay die Überlebenden in Grauenstein aufgenommen habe. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Bald schon geht das Gerücht im Norden um, dass Ramsay Schnee Theon Stück für Stück die Haut abziehe aus Rache für das, was er den Starks angetan hat. Lord Roose berichtet Robb und seinen Männern auf den Zwillingen, dass Ramsay einige Überlebende aus der Schlacht von Winterfell nach Grauenstein retten konnte. Außerdem hat er Theon angeblich die Haut seines kleinen linken Fingers abgezogen und das Leder zu Lord Roose geschickt, damit er es den Starks auf den Zwillingen überreichen kann. Kurz nach der Roten Hochzeit offenbart Lord Tywin Lennister in Königsmund Tyrion Lennister die Bedingungen, die Lord Walder Frey und Lord Roose Bolton an den Hof gestellt haben: Schnellwasser soll an Ser Emmon Frey verliehen werden, Lancel Lennister und Dawen Lennister müssen Frey-Töchter heiraten, Wonne Hügel soll einen der Frey-Bastarde ehelichen, sobald sie alt genug ist, und Roose Bolton wird Wächter des Nordens und nimmt (eine falsche) Arya Stark mit nach Grauenstein, damit sie Ramsay Schnee ehelichen kann. Nach der Purpurnen Hochzeit legitimiert König Tommen Baratheon Ramsay als rechtmäßigen Sohn Lord Roose Boltons und macht Lord Roose zum Wächter des Nordens. Außerdem wird ein Mädchen aus dem Norden als Arya Stark verkleidet, das Ramsay heiraten soll. Band 7 - Zeit der Krähen Lord Walder unterstützt Lord Roose Bolton mit 2000 Frey-Soldaten bei der Rückeroberung von Maidengraben von den Eisenmännern. Die Männer werden angeführt von seinen Söhnen Hosteen Frey und Aenys Frey. Ramsay soll zeitgleich von Norden aus angreifen. Ihm haben sich Männer aus Haus Umber und aus Haus Ryswell angeschlossen. Band 9 - Der Sohn des Greifen Ramsay verschleppt Theon zusammen mit den Frauen von Winterfell nach der Plünderung von Winterfell nach Grauenstein. Kyra, das Schankmädchen aus Winterdorf, schafft es nach einiger Zeit, eine der Wachen der Kerker betrunken zu machen, einen Schlüssel zu stehlen und des nachts zusammen mit Theon aus der Burg zu fliehen. Allerdings war dies alles von Ramsay inszeniert, da er gerne Menschen mit seinen Jagdhunden jagt. Am Morgen werden Theon und Kyra von den Hunden eingeholt und von Ramsay gestellt. In der Folgezeit foltert Ramsay Theon aufs Schlimmste. Mehrfach zieht er ihm die Haut von einzelnen Zehen oder Fingern und wartet darauf, dass Theon ihn anfleht, ihm den Finger bzw. den Zeh abzuschneiden, damit die Schmerzen nachlassen. Insgesamt nimmt er Theon drei Finger und vier Zehen ab. Auch einige Zähne werden Theon gezogen. Theon wird gezwungen, die Identität von Stinker anzunehmen, Ramsays ehemaligem Diener. Schließlich werden die Besuche in Theons Zelle immer seltener, und Theon verliert das Zeitgefühl für die Dauer seiner Gefangenschaft, aber sie muss ungefähr ein halbes Jahr lang sein. Dann aber lässt Ramsay Theon aus dessen Zelle holen, als Hother Umber und Lord Arnolf Karstark zu Gast sind. Ramsay will mit Theon in den Krieg ziehen und Maidengraben von Norden her angreifen. Anschließend soll Ramsay ein Mädchen heiraten, das angeblich Arya Stark ist. Davos Seewert hört in Weißwasserhafen Gerüchte, dass Ramsay zusammen mit Hother Umber nach Süden marschiert, um sich mit Männern von Haus Ryswell und Haus Staublin zu vereinen. In ihren Reihen sollen sich auch Männer von Haus Cerwyn und Haus Hornwald befinden. Vor Maidengraben schickt Ramsay Theon frisch gebadet und gekleidet zur Garnison der Festung mit dem Auftrag, sie als "Prinz der Eiseninselns" zur Aufgabe zu überreden. Die Garnison ist in einem jämmerlichen Zustand. Der Befehlshabende Ralf Kenning liegt im Sterben, getroffen von einem vergifteten Pfeil der Pfahlbaumänner, und Theon erlöst ihn in seinem Sterbebett. Dann verkündet er der Garnison Ramsays Angebot, ihnen freies Geleit zurück auf die Eiseninseln zu gewähren, wenn sie sich schnell ergeben. Zunächst widersetzt sich Dagon Dorsch Theons Angebot und nennt ihn einen Abtrünnigen, doch als Theon erzählt, dass Victarion auf dem Königsthing nicht zum König der Eiseninseln gewählt worden ist und auch nicht wie versprochen mit Verstärkung zurückkehren wird, kommen den Männern Zweifel. Als sich Dagon aber immer noch stur stellt, tötet Adrack Demut ihn mit einer Wurfaxt, und Theon führt die verbliebenen 65 Eisenmänner in Ramsays Lager. Dort nimmt Ramsay die Eisenmänner ehrenvoll auf und gibt ihnen zu essen, um sie dann in der folgenden Nacht allesamt bei lebendigem Leib häuten zu lassen. Am nächsten Tag befestigt er die Toten an Holzpfählen entlang des Plankenwegs der Eng, damit sein Vater Lord Roose Bolton die Toten bei seiner Ankunft drei Tage später sehen kann. Er hat außerdem das Mädchen mitgebracht, das angeblich Arya sein soll, aber Ramsay erkennt stattdessen Jeyne Pool wieder. Nach dem Königsthing segelt Asha Graufreud zurück in den Norden. In Tiefwald Motte erhält sie eine Nachricht von Ramsay Bolton, dass er Maidengraben erobert habe. Er droht, alle Eisenmänner im Norden zu häuten und zu zerstückeln, wie er es schon mit Theon Graufreud gemacht habe, wenn sie nicht freiwillig verschwinden würden. Als Beweis schickt er ein Stück ledriger Haut mit. Noch in derselben Nacht erobert aber Stannis Baratheon in der Schlacht bei Tiefwald Motte die Holzburg von Asha für den Norden zurück. Auch Jon Schnee erhält eine Nachricht von Ramsay an der Schwarzen Festung, in der er alle Lords des Nordens auffordert, den Treueeid gegenüber dem Eisernen Thron in Hüglingen zu erneuern. Er berichtet auch von der anstehenden Hochzeit mit Arya. Ramsay und zwölf seiner Vertrauten reiten von Hüglingen aus los, um nach den vermissten Symond Frey, Rhaegar Frey und Jared Frey zu suchen, kehren aber nach zwei Wochen erfolglos zurück. Nach der Rückkehr fordert er von Lord Harwald Feist, in Burg Goldgras ein Fest abzuhalten, auf dem zwei seiner Hunde einen alten Jagdhund des Lords tot beißen. Mitten in das Fest platzt Lord Roose herein, der die Gäste hinaus schickt, um mit Ramsay Kriegsrat zu halten. Roose erklärt Ramsay, dass Lady Barbra Staublin ihn nicht ausstehen könne, weil sie ihren Neffen Domeric Bolton sehr gemocht habe und Ramsay für dessen Tod verantwortlich mache. Allerdings hatte sie auch immer Eddard Stark für den Tod ihres Mannes Willerich Staublin verantwortlich gemacht, weshalb Haus Staublin und Haus Ryswell den Boltons als erste Häuser des Nordens die Treue geschworen hatten. Roose hat Neuigkeiten von Stannis: er ist nicht in die Falle getappt, die die Boltons und Arnolf Karstark Stannis gestellt haben, um ihn nach Grauenstein zu locken. Weil Stannis stattdessen Tiefwald Motte erobert hat, müssen die Boltons ihre Pläne ändern. Lord Roose will sich daher in Winterfell niederlassen, wo Ramsay Arya heiraten soll, damit Stannis versuchen muss, mit aller Macht die Festung der Starks zurückzuerobern, und dazu würde er dann alle Kräfte zusammenrufen müssen, also auch die Karstarks, die ihm dann in der Schlacht in den Rücken fallen würden. Dann nimmt Lord Roose Ramsay den traumatisierten Theon fort und bringt ihn zu Lady Barbra nach Hügelhall. Die beiden betrachten ihn als rechtmäßigen Erben der Eiseninseln und wollen ihn trotz seines Zustandes benutzen. Lord Roose sorgt dafür, dass Theon der Brautführer Jeyne Pools wird, damit niemand daran zweifelt, dass es sich bei ihr um Arya Stark handelt. Nach der kurzen Zeremonie vor dem Herzbaum im Götterhain von Winterfell gibt es ein großes Festessen in der Großen Halle, das Lord Wyman Manderly spendiert. Während des Banketts erfahren die Boltons, dass sich Stannis mit seinem Heer auf den Weg nach Winterfell gemacht hat, das er in 14 Tagen erreichen könnte, wenn das Wetter hält. Gleichzeitig marschiert Mors Umber den Königsweg herab und Arnolf Karstark nähert sich von Osten, um sich mit Stannis zu vereinen, woraufhin sich Lord Roose und seine Hauptmänner zum Kriegsrat zurückziehen. Ramsay zwingt derweil Theon, Jeyne zu ihm ins Schlafgemach zu bringen, wo er beide demütigt, bevor er Jeyne vergewaltigt. Band 10 - Ein Tanz mit Drachen Nach der Hochzeit darf Jeyne ihre Gemächer erst einmal nicht mehr verlassen, denn Ramsay postiert zwei Wachen vor ihre Gemächer. Es heißt sogar, Ramsay habe sie nackt an einen Bettpfosten gekettet, aber Theon weiß, dass Ramsay keine Ketten braucht, um jemanden einzuschüchtern. Da Ramsay eine reinliche Gemahlin will, hat er Theon aufgetragen, Jeynes Zofe zu spielen und sie jedes Mal zu baden, wenn er bei ihr war. Also muss Theon dann Dienerinnen von Lady Walda oder Lady Barbra Staublin ansprechen, damit sie ihm helfen, heißes Wasser aus der Küche zu holen. Lord Roose' Vasallen und Verbündete bleiben auf Winterfell und warten auf Stannis. Als nach einigen Tagen heftiger Schnee einsetzt, behauptet Lord Roose, die Götter des Nordens hätten Stannis ihren Zorn schmecken lassen, weil er ein Fremder sei. Lady Barbra warnt Theon davor, dass er Ramsay dazu bringen solle, seine neue Braut besser gut zu, wenn die Boltons nicht die Nordmänner verlieren wollen. In der Folgezeit beginnt eine Mordserie an einzelnen Wachen und Soldaten, wobei die Lords zunächst versuchen, die Morde herunterzuspielen. Als aber der Gelbe Dick, einer von Ramsays Burschen, auf bestialische Weise getötet wird, verspricht Ramsay ein Lösegeld von einem Golddrachen und bestimmt als Strafe für den Mörder, ihm die Haut abzuziehen und ihn damit zu füttern. Schließlich erscheint Stannis mit seiner Armee vor den Mauern Winterfells. Als auch der Kleine Walder tot aufgefunden wird, beschuldigt Hosteen Frey Lord Wyman Manderly, hinter den Morden zu stecken, und es kommt zu einem Kampf, der erst von den Boltons beendet werden kann, als schon mehrere Männer tot sind. Unter den Verletzten ist auch Luton, einer von Ramsays Burschen, dem die Eingeweide aus dem Bauch quillen, während er nach seiner Mutter ruft. Ramsay beendet sein Leben mit einem Speer. Es kommt zu einem blutigen Tumult zwischen Freys und Manderlys, der erst von den Boltons beendet werden kann, als schon mehrere Männer tot sind. Erbost über diesen Ungehorsam befiehlt Lord Roose sowohl den Freys als auch den Manderlys, sich sofort für einen Ausfall im Hof bereit zu machen, um der drei Tagesmärsche entfernten Armee Stannis' entgegenzutreten. Währenddessen gelingt es Theon, Jeyne mit Hilfe von Manke Rayders Speerfrauen aus ihrem Gemach zu schmuggeln und auf die äußere Mauer zu bringen, wobei zwei der Speerfrauen dort sterben. Theon bleibt keine andere Wahl, als mit Jeyne den Sprung von der äußeren Mauer 20 Meter tief in eine Schneewehe zu wagen. Wenig später erreicht Jon Schnee eine bedrohliche Nachricht von Ramsay Bolton, in der dieser behauptet, er habe Stannis und dessen Verbündete in einer siebentägigen Schlacht besiegt und Manke Rayder gefangen genommen. Er habe Manke einen Mantel aus den Häuten seiner sechs Frauen genäht und ihn in einen Käfig gesteckt, damit der ganze Norden sehen könne, dass Jon Schnee ein Lügner ist, da er behauptet habe, Manke auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt zu haben. Er fordert die Herausgabe seiner Braut, von Königin Selyse Florent, Sharin Baratheon, Melisandre, Val und Ungeheuer sowie von Theon, und droht damit, die Nachtwache und Jon anzugreifen, sollte dieser sich nicht fügen. Familie Zitate }} Siehe auch * Quellen * Einzelnachweise Schnee, Ramsay Schnee, Ramsay Kategorie:Haus Bolton Schnee, Ramsay